The Adventures Continue
by Cormag Ravenstaff
Summary: Yang and Ren get into trouble again. Again. A oneshot that contains only dialogue.


**This is a companion piece to my other fic,** _ **That's a Thing.**_ **It is NOT necessary to read that before this one.**

* * *

 **The Adventures Continue**

"Hey, there are burgers in the cafeteria today."

"THAT'S what you're thinking of right now?"

"Um, should I not be?"

"YES!"

"But they only have those good burgers once a week. You gotta stay on top of these things when food matters to you."

"Does the fact that we're on top of a Nevermore matter to you?!"

"Well, duh we're on a Nevermore. Where else would the wind come from?"

"…I do not understand you."

"I don't think you're the only one, unfortunately."

"I get the feeling Nora understands you."

"Probably. Maybe she and I should have intense sex."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…What?"

"That seems so out of character for you. But in a way, not."

"I'm just full of surprises."

"I might take you seriously on that. Especially seeing how we got on this bird."

"It was a one-time thing."

"You saw a rock that looked like a rabbit, and just HAD to go piss off the sleeping Nevermore."

"How was I supposed to know it was there? Shouldn't it be in a tree?"

"You're…probably right."

"So stubborn. I bet you'd be great in bed."

"What about Nora?"

"Threesome?"

"You need to get me very drunk for that."

"So you're saying there's a chance?"

"No."

"Yes you are!"

"And how does that make you feel?"

"…"

"…"

"Well. It's filled my mind with…interesting images of three writhing bodies beneath the sheets."

"Nora would probably agree to it. But I think we're getting off the main point here. The giant Nevermore."

"Does it matter? It isn't bothering us."

"It's a Grimm!"

"So is Blake's disposition."

"I…I'll concede to that. But we still need to do something about this."

"Fine!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"You know, I'm sure there were other ways I could have shut you up."

"…And now we're falling."

"Fun, right?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH—"

"Woah! Who knew you were a screamer! Better have your teammates wear earplugs!"

"I hurt…all over…"

"Your fault for not being able to take a hit."

"We…fell…so far…"

"Here. Let me be your pillow."

"…"

"What? Cat got your tongue?"

"I feel this position is blackmail material worthy."

"Probably. Good thing there's no one here to see it!"

"Why do bad things happen to good people?"

"Are you calling me a bad thing?"

"You'd probably find it kinky."

"Woah, mind reader."

"I get the distinct feeling you're aroused."

"Where'd you get that idea?"

"You're breathing on my neck…And now you're nuzzling me."

"Totally wasn't."

"Were."

"Not."

"Believe your own reality."

"It's sexier than yours."

"The heck does that mean?"

"It means I'm going to fuck your brains out."

"And this is why people say they don't understand you."

"Charmed."

"I suppose we better get back to Beacon?"

"Why waste this invaluable opportunity where we're out in the woods…alone…"

"Does your mind ever think about anything else?"

"Doubtful."

"Have you even considered that our teams are looking for us ever since they saw us get grabbed by that Nevermore?"

"So you want to wait so they can join in?"

"NO."

"Are you saying Pyrrha isn't good enough to? Or Jaune? Or Blake? Or Nora?"

"You think about sex too much."

"What gave it away?"

"The way you're clinging to me."

"But you're so cuddly!"

"I just survived. A. Fucking. Fall. From. A. Bird."

"Some would find that an obstacle. I call it kinky."

"I'm done reasoning with you."

"Good! Now I can give your mouth something better to do!"

"I don't—"

"Oh, yes you do. Eat it."

"—why the hell do you have a lolli-pop on you?"

"Because they taste good?"

"I think that's the most sense you've made today."

"Plus they make injured people feel better."

"That…sounded caring."

"I'm flattered. Do you want to f—"

"I will refrain from answering that at this present moment."

"Glad to know there's still a chance."

"…"

"…"

"…fuck me."

"When?"

* * *

 **Author Notes: Yep, back with another of these. And no, I will not edit it to add in initials, pronouns or names. This fic is intended to be this style. I'm sorry if it is not for you, but it is part of the fanfic.**


End file.
